1. Field of Invention
The present invention introduces a new, flexible mobile computer architecture and therefore relates to several different fields. These fields include navigation, communications (including radio navigation), electrical computers, computer architectures, Input/Output (I/O) management, data processing systems, data storage and retrieval, land vehicles, motor vehicles, and radio frequency reception and use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current mobile computer architectures have fixed configurations which limit their capabilities. These computer systems are designed to interface with predetermined input/out devices and offer little flexibility for easy field installation and removal. Examples of equipment used in fixed configurations include hardwired 900 MHz radio receivers and transmitters and navigation aids such as geomagnetic sensors, angular rate sensors, odometer connections and radio navigation interfaces.
It is usually desired in field operations to use hardware components designated as line replacement units (LRUs). These LRUs promote flexibility and possess easy reconfiguration capabilities in mobile vehicle environments. LRUs accomplish these features by having standardized Input Output (I/O) interfaces. The present invention provides for a unique mobile computer architecture facilitating the use of LRUs.
Input/Output (I/O) devices are currently connected to computing platforms in numerous ways. One method of coupling I/O devices to a computer system is to allow the computer system, which is processing software, to direct input/output instructions over a bus to read/write registers located on the input/output device. Examples of this are the Industry Standard Architecture (ISA) bus, the Extended Industry Standard Architecture (EISA) bus, and the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus. Another method couples a computer system with I/O devices by not directly sending input/output instructions to registers on the I/O device. Examples of such a set-up are the VME Extensions for Instrumentation (VXI) bus and the General Purpose Interface Bus (GPIB). The present invention is a configurable architecture allowing for direct and indirect means of I/O management as well as the use of I/O discrete lines. Such an I/O management system does not exist in the prior art and would be beneficial for mobile user operations.
Additionally, current mobile computer systems do not provide line replaceable units for purposes such as navigation and telecommunications. These existing systems also do not possess standard radio features such as a stereo Amplitude Modulation (AM)/Frequency Modulation (FM) and Compact Disk Read Only Memory (CDROM) audio capabilities. Examples of these limited mobile platforms are units which provide only navigation aid, or only navigation and guidance aid, or only mobile communications. The present invention provides these features as well as additional ones not found in any current apparatus. An example is that no current unit provides for the additional use of a microprocessor to augment the application capabilities available to the mobile user. These capabilities include, but are not limited to, data acquisition, data analysis, non-navigation data storage and retrieval, and basic data base access. The present invention provides for the additional use of a microprocessor to augment the capabilities available to the mobile user.
The physical appearance of the present invention is designed to allow for the easy replacement of the unit's faceplate. By incorporating a standardized user interface, customized faceplate designs can be readily installed. Additionally, current theft protection measures for mobile computing platforms usually rely on non-configurable emergency notification schemes; theft deterrence features for systems are limited. The present invention provides innovative theft protection features so that the unit is not easily used if stolen. The computer system architecture also allows for theft protection of deployed hand held user interfaces. User safety is also promoted by the hand unit storage capability for when the vehicle is in motion.
An additional safety consideration involves emergency accident notification. The prior art involving this capability involves the use of acceleration data to determine if the vehicle has been involved in an accident. When an accident is detected, by means of sudden deceleration, a radio transmission is sent to provide for emergency services. The current methods used to provide this crash detection notification rely on the use of physical and electrical connections to existing air bag sensors in vehicles. The present invention employs a different approach, incorporating the mobile computer's architecture and I/O management system with a emergency crash services LRU I/O device optimized for detecting and verifying accident related decelerations.
Another feature of the present invention involves navigation data presented to the mobile user. The existing prior art concerning the combination of navigation and computing capabilities can be broken into several major categories. The first grouping is of systems which provide direct microprocessor control of non-removable navigation and guidance components. These systems are sometimes comprised of radio navigation units, such as those used to receive U.S. Global Positioning System (GPS) or Russian GLONASS radio signals. Other approaches have an apparatus hardwired to receive orientation and velocity data from outside sensors, such as geomagnetic references, angular rate sensors, vehicle odometer connections, and/or inertial measurement systems.
A second approach taken in the existing art is to match data from stored precision map databases with data acquired from any of the above mentioned sensors. These approaches try to determine and present the vehicle's position as what is the “most probable” position on an existing road map. A third approach uses multiple antennae and receivers to eliminate possible errors. Still yet another approach is to use differential radio corrections transmitted to the vehicle navigation system within a certain geographical region. In addition to the selected method, all attempt to use some form of Kalman filtering to further improve the calculated location.
The above mentioned approaches employ systems and methods which are costly, require large amounts of physical space and electrical power, and require custom vehicle installation. To reduce cost and complexity and to provide a system that can physically fit in restricted spaces, a configuration must be established which attempts to reduce outside sensors and radio reception. Therefore, the present invention provides an improved system and method for location determination that enables a navigation LRU I/O device to receive radio navigation signals without using any additional outside mechanical sensors. This is accomplished by incorporating the mobile computer's architecture and I/O management system with an onboard sequence of statistical estimation calculations to improve location determination.
Lastly, the few existing mobile computer systems are usually housed in several enclosures and require custom installation in vehicles. The present invention provides for a unique computer architecture combining radio, CDROM, and microprocessor capabilities with a flexible I/O management system that is encased in a single modular unit. This promotes quick and easy installation in any vehicle.